Mrs Kaiba?
by 3hree
Summary: Kaiba has a girlfriend? It is total chaos for Kaiba, Lyra, and Yami as they set out to find Yami's friends, and help settle Kaiba and Lyra's relationship.
1. Default Chapter

Mrs. Kaiba? By: Blackcrystal  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Oh yes and, if the thought of Seto Kaiba having a girlfriend scares you, I suggest not reading any further than this. Lyra is my own creation. Also, Kaiba will seem to have two names at once in this fic. Seto, and Kaiba because different people call him different things. Yu-Gi calls him Kaiba, while Mokuba calls him Seto. Figure it out yourself. Oh yes, and, there is a lot and I repeat, a lot of dialogue.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
A smile formed across Kaiba's face. Soon, his duel with Yu-Gi would happen and he would be renamed King of Games. Seto turned toward Yu-Gi.  
"My satellite has tracked your friends. You'll be seeing them soon." He said.  
"Thank you Kaiba," Yu-Gi {rather Yami} replied. {I will now be calling "Yu-Gi" Yami. It's his proper name.} Mokuba came running up from behind Seto.  
"Seto, the rare hunters are looking for you! If you don't hurry, they'll find you!" Mokuba waved his hands and started to pant.  
"Great. I'm in the mood for a duel right now anyway. If you weren't in such a rush, I'd duel you Yu-Gi, but I'll see to that later." Kaiba turned and handed Yami two locator cards. "Your prize from our last battle with the rare hunters."  
*Hint: You are probably wondering why I'm still having Kaiba call Yami Yu-Gi. If you watch the TV show, you'll find out it's because Kaiba doesn't know about Yami. He has no clue about The Spirit of the Millennium Puzzle. Yami is still Yu-Gi to Kaiba*  
"No!" Mokuba cried. "The rare hunters don't want to duel you two, they want to-"  
"Mister Kaiba sir, the satellites have just been shut down. We are unable to track Mr. Mouto's friends." On of Kaiba's workers reported. "They're going to be out for hours. It's going to take awhile before we can fix them."  
"Right. Thanks for reporting. I'll notify Mr. Mouto immediately." Kaiba turned to Yami.  
"Why do you mock me so?" Yami asked. Kaiba snorted.  
"You'll find that out later Yu-Gi. The satellites are down. It'll be awhile before you can be reunited with your friends." Yami crushed a rock with his foot.  
"I must find them Kaiba. If your satellites can't do that now, then I'll just find them myself.' Yami turned and started to walk away.  
"You'd be best to stick with me Yu-Gi. You could get lost without my help and then how would you find your friends? Do think that I'd take them in and care for them until you return?" Kaiba sneered. "I do have a life right now, and I'm not putting it on hold for you any longer."  
"I'm not asking you to, Kaiba! All that I'm asking for is a little help in finding my friends!" Yami yelled.  
"Well you seemed to have asked the wrong person!" Kaiba yelled back.  
"That's enough Seto Kaiba!" a sharp voice broke the silence. Kaiba slowly stepped away from Yu-Gi and turned around.  
"Lyra?" Kaiba looked at the figure.  
"No duh, who'd you think it was, one of your employees?" the figure jumped from the ledge she was standing on and landed in Kaiba's arms. He quickly dropped her.  
"Not in public!" he hissed loudly.  
"So Kaiba, this is your big secret," Yami stood, back straight with a triumphant smile on his face. Kaiba's face turned as red.  
"Yeah well, keep it a secret will ya'!" he stammered. "It's a very personal thing!"  
"I know Kaiba. Love is not something to toy with. I'll not come between you and, whatever her name is again." Yami stated professionally.  
"Hi, I'm Lyra. I don't think we've met before," Lyra stuck her hand out.  
'No, I don't think we have," Yami replied with a warm smile, sticking his hand out to. Kaiba groaned.  
"Can we just get this over with and move on?"  
"Hold on a minute Kaiba, I want to make a proper acquaintance with your friend here." Lyra returned Yami's smile. Kaiba rolled his eyes.  
"Kaiba sir, the satellites are up and running again. Mr. Mouto's friends have appeared to be downtown by his grandfather's game shop. You'll want to check it out."  
"Thanks," Kaiba replied. "Yu-Gi, I've tracked your friends. They're near you grandfather's shop." Yami nodded.  
"Let's go then," he said.  
"Um, hello? You guys seriously aren't going to leave me here after we just met and renewed our relationship?" Lyra folded her arms across her chest. Kaiba blushed.  
"I guess you can tag along," Kaiba told her. She jumped up and walked after Yami.  
"Thanks!" So the three headed onward to find Yami's friends. In the next chapter, find out what happens with Yami's friends, and, what happens between Lyra and Kaiba!  
  
Note: This is my first Yu-Gi-Oh! fic and I don't know much about it. If you can send me any information about Yu-Gi-Oh!, about the TV show, dueling game, or, Kaiba's middle name, e-mail it to me. *My e-mail address is at the top of the page* Review! 


	2. Chapter 2

By: Brittany Belli  
  
Ada Byron Lovelace was born on December 10, 1815 in Piccadilly, England. Her father was the famous poet Lord Byron. He married a woman named Annabelle Mibanke. Unfortunately, the marriage only lasted one year. About 1 week after Ada was born, Lord Byron left for Italy. From there Lord Byron left for Greece. While there, fighting for Greece's freedom from the Turks, he died. His death came when little Ada was only 8 years old.  
When Ada was young, she loved gymnastics, dancing, and she especially loved horseback riding. She also learned to play the piano, harp, and violin, and became an accomplished musician. But the funny thing was, as much as she enjoyed these activities, mechanical things fascinated young Ada. She loved figuring out how machines worked. When Ada was 17, she studied Algebra and Astronomy. By that age, she was very interested in mathematics.  
In 1840, Ada began to study math with a man called De Morgan. She loved her lessons very much, but she wanted to meet her idol, another mathematician, named Mary Sommerville. So she worked very hard at math in hopes that she would become good enough to meet Sommerville. A year later her dream came true and she met with Mary Sommerville. At that time, she also met a man named Charles Babagge. Soon Babagge learned of Ada's fascination with machines and mathematics. Together Babagge and Ada worked on a machine that would soon be known as The Analytical Engine.  
Ada worked very hard on the Analytical Engine. She created little "cards" that the Engine would analyze or "read" to calculate things. Ada's work as a mathematician dealt with computation, and the Analytical Engine was a mechanical device that computed answers to arithmetic problems. It was an early form of the calculator, and used Ada's programming cards to understand what arithmetic had to be performed to get the desired answer. Since Ada worked on the Engine, she could describe how it looked and everything about it. She programmed it to generate answers. Sadly enough, the Analytical Engine was not completed until after Ada Lovelace's death. Many people remember her as the first computer programmer ever because of her cards that operated the Analytical Engine. Ada loved her life. She died on November 27, 1852 from the measles in Marylebone, England, when she was only 36 years old. She is buried beside her father by request in Nottinghamshire, England. Many people will remember Lady Ada Byron Lovelace for many more years to come. 


End file.
